


Wedded Bond of Honour

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But with me, he shall be a man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bond of Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Узы, что нас связали](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410721) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



His beloved has been, always, a man for men.

A man for a man. For him.

For the boy, too, now. Maybe more a man, to this beautiful boy who will never be a man, whose voice will never break, nor his beauty settle into the harsher lines that mark the faces of men, nor his hands grow calloused with long handling weapons, nor his body grow scarred in battle, than ever to his lover, who stood at his side, in learning and love and war, who matched arrogance for arrogance and, nearly, power for power and strength for strength.


End file.
